heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Ridicule
A Heroic Ridicule is an event in which a hero ensures severe silliness, or gets humiliated or bullied. Examples * Quasimodo is humiliated by the crowd at the Feast of Fools. * Dumbo is ridiculed by the circus elephants, the entire circus, and the public for his big ears. * Sgt Nicholas Angel is constantly ridiculed by the Andys for being the new cop in the Sanford Police department *In Cars 2, Mater is ridiculed for his silliness throughout the movie, especially during the party in Japan where he is blamed for leaking oil by Miles Axlerod. *Osmosis Jones is ridiculed and laughed at by his fellow cops for trying to catch germs and always causing disasters. *Vanellope is harassed and bullied by the Sugar Rush racers. mostly Taffyta, for being a glitch which is secretly a result of Turbo damaging Vanellope's code. *Because of his disappearance caused by the Demogorgon and the Hawkins Lab covering it up as if he died, Will Byers is ridiculed by almost everyone in Hawkins and is cruelly given the name, "Zombie Boy." *Carrie White is ridiculed by the other girls as they throw tampons at her as she experiences her first menstrual period in the girls locker-room showers. *Kim Possible often faces ridicule from her rival, Bonnie Rockwaller. *At a young age, Dawn faces ridicule after getting her hair messy and sparkly from Plusle and Minun, giving her the nickname "Diamond Dandruff," or "Dee-Dee" for short. *Ever since the "sky-falling" incident, Chicken Little has been ridiculed by everyone in his hometown everyday of his life. *Elina is ridiculed by the pixies for being the only fairy in the Magic Meadow for not having any wings. *Steve Rogers was always ridiculed and rejected by the army because of his small size and many health issues. *In How to Train Your Dragon, Hiccup was always ridiculed for being different from other Vikings and for causing accidents. *Tiana is ridiculed by the Fenner brothers for being someone from a "different background" and is thrown into a table of food, ruining her costume after trying to talk to the brothers for outbidding her. *Peter Parker is often bullied and ridiculed by his classmate, Flash Thompson. *Harry Potter is often ridiculed and bullied by his school rival, Draco Malfoy. Quotes Gallery Quasimodo at the mercy of the angry mob.jpg|Quasimodo humiliated by the crowd in the Feast of Fools. Last_Tap_Dance_in_Springfield_29.jpg|The crusty eyed Homer is kidnapped by the bullies, and it is never shown how he recovers from all this. A_made_up_story_ending.png|Blossom gets messy as Bubbles and Buttercup laugh at their own sister. Twilight_talks_with_Twilight_S2E20.png|Twilight in an insane moment with her damaged future self. TheSuccubus15.gif|The blinded Cartman is attacked by Veronica the demon. Dumbo sad.jpg|Dumbo ridiculed by the entire circus, including the other circus elephants and the entire public, for his big ears. Ohh,_you_guys_made_me_leak!.png|Mater is ridiculed for his silliness as everyone believes he leaked oil. Vanellope bullied.jpg|Vanellope von Schweetz is often harrassed and bullied by the other Sugar Rush racers for being a glitch (which unknown to all is a result of Turbo damaging Vanellope's code). Will_Byers_ridiculed.jpg|Will Byers is ridiculed and picked on because of his vanishment caused by the Demogorgon and how the Hawkins Lab covered up his disappearance by faking his death. DeeDee.jpg|At a young age, Dawn is ridiculed after having her hair zapped and sparkled by Plusle and Minun. Carrie.jpg|Carrie White is ridiculed by Chris Hargensen and her friends when she experiences her first period. Chicken-little.jpg|Chicken Little is ridiculed by everyone ever since the sky-falling incident. Elina Fairytopia.png|Elina is ridiculed by the pixies for not having any wings. Hiccup Ridicule.jpg|Hiccup ridiculed for causing accidents and for being different from other vikings. Steve_Rogers_mocked.jpg|Steve Rogers ridiculed and rejected by the army for his small size and many health issues. Tiana messy.jpg|Tiana is ridiculed by getting her costume ruined after being outbidded by the Fenner brothers. Insecure_Izuku.png|Izuku Midoriya is ridiculed for not having a Quirk like anybody in his school. Peter Parker Bullied.gif|Peter Parker bullied and ridiculed by Flash Thompson. Osmosis Jones.jpg|Osmosis Jones ridiculed and laughed at by his fellow cops for trying to catch germs and causing disasters. Harry vs Draco.jpg|Harry Potter bullied and ridiculed by Draco Malfoy. Category:Conflicts Category:About Heroes